1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling systems and devices for use in connection with engines and similar heat-generating devices and, in particular, to a remote cooling system and arrangement for use in connection with charge-air cooled engines.
2. Background of the Invention
Traditional charge-air cooling systems and arrangements used in connection with high horsepower engines include a two-stage system, where charge-air is cycled through a block mounted air-to-water charge-air cooler, and water is then cooled by a radiator. Such charge-air cooling systems are constructed as an integral part of the engine itself, as a packaged component from the engine manufacturer. Accordingly, such systems are not capable of deconstruction and use in connection with other applications and cooling systems.
Ever increasing emission restrictions from the Environmental Protection Agency have forced manufacturers to design engines having reduced fossil fuel emissions, such as nitrous oxide, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and hydrocarbons, while increasing fuel economy. In order to stay ahead of emissions legislation while meeting performance expectations of their customers, engine designers have began using air-to-air charge cooling. Presently-designed engines, such as Tier II engines in the vehicle industry, utilize air-to-air charge-air cooling for inlet air from a turbocharger.
Outside of the vehicle manufacturing and production industry, engines are used in a variety of applications and fields. Certain engine installations, such as in the power generation industry, require remote and non-integral cooling systems. For example, such remote cooling systems are necessary when the engine is located within a building or structure, such as a basement, enclosed room or other structure, for preventing the engine from exposure to the environmental elements. In such an application, the use of a single-stage air-to-air cooling system, such as with Tier II or the newer Tier III type engines, is not possible, as it would require that the heat from the charge-air be transferred into the enclosed structure. Such a situation would not be practical, since the enclosed area would become heated, and this heat would require removal by some other means.
In the enclosed structure application, another option would be to pipe or transfer the charge-air to the air-to-air charge-air cooling system. In this manner, the heat would be transferred to the environment exterior to the enclosed structure. However, such an arrangement is neither efficient nor practical. In particular, such a system would increase the internal air pressure drop and, thus, reduce the performance and efficiency of the engine.
Due to these limitations, the higher performance engines, such as the Tier II type of engine, cannot be used in the enclosed structure environment. Accordingly, the use of engines within the enclosed structure environment requires the use of traditional charge-air cooling systems that include a two-stage system wherein the cooling components are constructed as an integral part of the engine itself as a packaged component from the engine manufacturer. In addition to lower engine performance levels, these systems have additional disadvantages as discussed above.